The present invention relates to an item of footwear, and is particularly concerned with a wheeled shoe for recreation.
In a known wheeled shoe, a wheel may be housed in the heel of a specially adapted shoe. The wheel must be inserted and fitted into the heel of the shoe prior to use as a wheeled shoe for recreation, and the wheel must be removed entirely from the shoe when not in such use. The user is provided with a removal tool to remove the wheel from the shoe. In this way, the shoe is converted from a first state, whereby the shoe in combination with the wheel facilitates the foot of a wearer to roll across a road surface or similar, to a second state, whereby the shoe is made suitable for walking as would be considered normal. A heel plug is provided to replace the wheel when the shoe is converted into the second state. To convert wheeled shoes of this type from the second state to the first state, it is necessary to remove the wheel from the shoe using a removal tool. This causes the wearer considerable inconvenience when changing the configuration of the shoe, and a removal tool must be available.
Furthermore, the housing which is vacated by the wheel should be plugged using a heel plug. The heel plug or the wheel should be available if the wearer wishes to change the configuration of the shoe.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a wheeled shoe in which the wearer does not have to remove entirely the wheel from the shoe to convert the shoe to a state suitable for normal walking or running.